tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cumbria Steam Gathering/2009
2009 Steam engines Note: Data from this event to be added Class 6 Miniature engines Organs - Class 7 Details to add Tractors A few of the makes / models included; * BMC Mini tractor * Case * County * David Brown * Ferguson-Brown * Ford-Ferguson * Ford Model T tractor car conversions * Leyland 154 * International Harvester - various models * JCB 3C * Massey-Harris 744 * MF 35 * MF 35x * MF 165 (french built) * MF 178 4-WD * MF 1200 * Nuffield Universal 4 * Nuffield 4/25 * Nuffield 4/65 * Roadless * Field Marshall Cars Entries nos 84 > 307 * Add details and your photos here please - we did not have time to cover all the cars. Pedal cycles - Class 10 & 11 Entries no. 309 > 411 * Not photographed - please add your photos Motorcycles - class 12 & 13 Entries nos 412 > 627 * Not photographed - Please add your photos Commercials - class 14 & 15 Nos. 628 > 697 - Light Commercials Nos. 698 > 764 - Heavy commercials A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; * AEC Mandator * AEC Militant * Albion Motors Flatbed * Austin K2, Austin K9 and Austin Champ * Bedford M, Green Goddess, Bedford O * Bristol artic * Daimler Ferret * Diamond T in Pickfords livery * ERF A series * Ford Willys GPW (Jeep) & Willys MB * Morris Commercials LC5 * Scammell Explorer * Scammell * numerous other commercials photos to follow later and a few others trucks besides. PSV class 17 Nos 767 > 770 Fire appliances ]] Steam - see Steam section above * 774 - Godiva trailer fire pump - 1960 - owner Ms L. Oldfield * 775 - Leyland Cub FK7 - 1937 Fire engine - owner Marshall and Scholes * 776 - Leyland Cub FK8A - 1940 Fire engine - owner T. Bland Military vehicles Class 20 Exhibit nos. 777 > 816 :Photos to add - please add yours as well Stationary engines - Class 26 Exhibit nos. 1001 > 1093 Add details her of any seen with a photo Farm machinery - class 27 & 28 Exhibit nos. 1094 > 1141 Other classes - 29, 30, 31, 32, and 33 Add details of any exhibits here with photos File:Pencil_display_(1209)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0861.jpg|Display of pencils and advertising material by A. Irving File:Irons_collection_(1189)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0864.jpg|Collection of full size and miniature irons by A Head File:Irons_display_miniature_cast_stove_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0865.jpg|A close up of miniature cast stove in the iron display File:Blackstone_toolbox_oilcan_holder_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0866.jpg|Part of a display of implement toolboxes File:Blackstone_toolbox_oil_can_holder_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0867.jpg|Different style toolbox and oiler holder File:Morgan_Philips_of_tutbury_toolbox_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0863.jpg|A part restored example of a toolbox from a smaller manufacturer File:Model_gavioli_organ_(1148)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0868.jpg|A model of a Gavioli organ by J. Howitt File:Oil_can_display_(1223)_at_Cumbria_09_-_IMG_0855.jpg|Awning display of oil cans presented by G.W. Lowe File:Oil_can_display_(1223)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0856.jpg|small machine oilers i.e for sewing machines File:Oil_can_display_(1223)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0857.jpg|A variety of styles of pump type oilers (some may be apprentice made 'practice' pieces) File:Castrol_display_(1218)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0858.jpg|A collection of 'Castrol' oil and grease cans and merchandise by R. Gudgeon File:Castrol_merchandise_(1218)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0859.jpg|Castrol merchandise and oil dispensor display File:Tri-ang_toy_dispaly_(1227)_at_cumbria_09_-_IMG_0860.jpg|display of Tri-ang toys by H. Breward Fair ground * The Howard Brothers Gallopers * Wall of Death * Big Wheel * Electric yachts * Dormans Waltzer ride * Helter skelter * Chairoplanes * Bumper cars * various side shows * The Kelders Fairground Organs from Holland ** The Victory ** The Locomotion * Various other organs (see earlier) File:Electric_yachts_at_Cumbria_09_-_IMG_0878.jpg|Electric Yachts ride File:Cake_walk_at_Cumbria_09_-_IMG_0877.jpg|The Cake Walk fairground ride File:Gallopers_at_Cumbria_09_-_IMG_0885.jpg|The Steam driven Gallopers Image:Image needed .png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed .png|Caption here Category:Cumbria Steam Gathering - 2009 participants Category:2009 Event reports